Hotaru's Adventures
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: ...just as the title says lol. A girl bent on helping as many Pokemon that need helping. Will feature other trainers, All you gotta do is pm me and I'll try to put ya in somewhere
1. Start to a New Adventure

**Start to a New Adventure!**

The fourteen year old girl stood up, stretching her arms above her with intertwined fingers. Her honey brown hair swaying in her low pigtails, nearly touching her knees. She turned back the hat on her head as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Finally, I can get away..."

"Lady Hotaru! Lady Hotaru! Where are you?" one of the houses butlers and a maid yelled. They were too close by for her tastes.

"Aaaaah...crap..." she groaned. "How do they always know I'm gone..." she huffed, running into the trees around the over sized house. "Treeko! Chikorita! Help me hide!" she yelled in a hushed tone in the middle of the space. All but suddenly, vines were wrapped around her waist as she was quickly pulled up into the greenery. "Thanks! It'll be a while before they find me this time."

"Miss Hotaru! Please come back, your mother's nerves will come undone if she finds you missing again!" they yelled again in a futile persuasion.

"Who cares..." she huffed. "Anyway, I got your ribbon back Treeko! Come here." the said Pokemon climbed into the girl's lap as she tied the pink ribbon to the side and fluffed it. "There we go..." she smiled. "There. All us girls should nice." she giggled with a smile. Watching the maid run by just made her laugh more.

"Hotaru..." another voice called. A male voice, not entirely deep but you could tell he wasn't up to any good. "It's not nice to drive mom nuts like that..."

"I care for her as much as she cares for Pokemon..."

"Not much huh?" he laughed. "But if you don't come you know she won't let you out."

"Go away Hiyori..." she sighed.

"Why not call me 'brother' at least once before you go?" he chuckled, leaning against the tree she was sitting in. He looked up to her frowning at him.

"The day I call you 'brother' is the day I'll call her 'mother' with sincerity..." she puffed looking away from his position and folding her arms.

"Ouch...I don't know why you hate me so much-"

"Yes you do!" anger flashed through normally calm sapphire blue eyes. "I hate people who'd abuse a pokemon and you know it!"

"So then, how's my Torchic doing?"

"I believe you mean my Combusken...and he's doing just fine without you..."

"Hah!" he closed his eyes smirking smugly. "You just did me a favor back then by taking that weakling off my ha-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, diving feet first from the tree, effectively landing on him and pressing his face in the dirt. "Come on you two!"

"Chicko!" it called as she spun to catch it. As she began to run off the Treeko swung form tree to tree, jumping and landing on the girl's shoulder, nuzzling into her cheek with a coo of it's name. The boy quickly forgotten about growled as he pushed himself off the ground.

"HOTARU!"

.,;:.P.o.K.e.M.o.N.:;,.

"Miss Hotaru! Thank goodness you finally showed up." the maid sighed relieved. Hotaru sighed, but in annoyance instead.

"I told you Nana, don't call me 'miss' or 'lady', my name is just 'Hotaru'..."

"Hotaru Aiami..." the maid corrected.

"...just Hotaru..." she grumbled back.

"Well let's fix you up for her."

"Why? It'll be forever before I come back. I'll just go in like this."

"B-but you mother-"

"Wants me to be and dress like her little doll. I'm not. I like shorts and baggy shirts. Too bad for her. Besides, then it'd take longer to leave cause I'd have to change back..."

"Um...okay...but the Pokemon-"

"Will finally be out of her way. She can at least get a last look at them whether she wants to or not." she opened the door to the meeting with her mother. "Oh, thanks for watching out for me. It's not you I'm annoyed with. I think I made you sad..." she sighed looking at the others face.

"O-oh...well thank you Hotaru but I'm fine..."

"Alright...bye-bye." and with that she stepped into the room.

"Hotaru..." she looked to the middle-aged woman sitting in the middle of the room who seemed to be glaring at her. Her hair was the same color but cut shoulder length and had a slight wave to it. Her eyes were a darker blue but they were smaller than the girl's and also had a type of frost in them. Her frown creased her face as her child came into full view. "I don't appreciate you bringing that one in here..." she scowled pointedly at the Treeko on Hotaru's shoulder. The girl brought it to her chest in a hug along with the Chikorita. "You know I don't like it."

"You don't like **any** of them..."

"It is not important nor attractive as the ones you could have..."

"Which is why you ordered me this Chikorita. You have no more say..."

"What of it? I even made sure it was a rare one..." she sighed, referring to it's gold color. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Why did you send the maids after me if you don't want anything? I want to hurry and leave your know..."

"That impatient?"

"Maybe..."

"Where is your brother?"

"Cleaning the dirt off his 'pretty boy' face as far as I know..." Hotaru shrugged.

"Any **why**?"

"Because she thought it was a good idea to lunge at me from a tree branch while I wasn't looking..." he growled, flinging the double doors open and glaring at the girl who did nothing but glare back before looking away. "Those stupid little ones helped her do it too..." he averted his gaze down. Treeko clung to her more as Chikorita stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, we each have a parting gift for you. Being the smart one I got you a travel set..." she stated as the maids came in with a few bags embroidered with a cherry blossom symbol in the top or center of them. The bags were mostly black and blue and the symbol itself was a bright magenta. Obviously set to match the shirt and hat she herself customized and is wearing at the moment. "You have pokeballs for sure...I was told you'd need a starter."

"I've got three!" the two pokemon jumped from her arms as she examined the balls. They were custom for her alright. Same as the shirt. Same as her hat. Same as her bags. She pulled two out and placed them on the floor in front of the two grass types. They looked to each other and smiled as they tapped their heads against the ball. Soon after being taken in the ball gave a ding. "Wonderful...hey Combusken! Come here!" the called Pokemon peeked around the door. The girl tossed the ball and it took the bird inside.

"It won't work. I haven't released him fully yet..." the black capped boy smiled, Being.

"Really? Where's the ball?"

"Here..." he held up a customized ball to his own tastes. Whereas hers was black, his was as well. Difference being blue for her was green to him and instead of a sakura blossom in pink, he had fire in a blazing scarlet.

"Huh..." she eyed the miniature ball before hitting his hand, forcing him to toss it up. As it was still in midair, she spun quickly, planting a successful roundhouse kick on the sphere at high force. Flying past their mother, it smacked hard into the wall, leaving a decently sized dent in it and a massive crack in the ball. She walked over and examined it, carefully poking it to avoid the sparks. "Oh yeah...this thing's dead..."

"Hey! What the frik Hotaru?" he grabbed the front of her shirt, yanking her to his eye level. They glared at each other for some time before the youngest broke the silence, along with the ding of a pokeball.

"How long you gonna keep your hands there pervert?" and with that her glare deepened. He blinked, clearly not understanding what she meant. Then, quickly assessing , he let her go by pushing roughly as his cheeks found a light shade of pink at the accusation. She huffed, straightening her shirt and patting at the wrinkles. "Anyway, I'm leaving now..." she strapped on the waist bag and snatched up the back pack, glancing inside quickly. Nothing she wanted. She'd have to make a stop at her room before completely leaving. She began walking out the door until:

"Hey **sis**, you gonna get my gift?" the boy huffed. His said sister picked up the balls and turned back to him, hooking them on her waist in the process.

"Don't call me that, it's rude. And figuring that it's from you, I don't know if I should..."

"Aww **sis**, that's mean...I went to all the trouble of getting you this..." he smiled. She just stared at him blankly. Eventually,she huffed and he pulled an item out his pocket and tossed it at her. Not to her...AT her. She blocked and caught it simultaneously then looked to the palm of her hand. She raised a brow at him. "It's the deluxe version of an item that's been out for a while now. They made it to never break and is water-proof, fire-proof, blah blah. It's called a 'Poke-Talker'. It let's you understand Pokemon."

"Really?" sarcasm was there but was ignored.

"Yes. Try it."

"..." grabbing a random ball, she ended up letting out Chikorita. She placed the earpiece in the correct place and kneeled down. "Hey Chikorita..."

"Yes?" the little green grass type answered in a sweet childlike voice.

"What's my name?"

"Hotaru. Of course but you can't-"

"Thank you! And I now can..." the girl smiled back. The pokemon blinked then smiled.

"Amazing! Looks like he can do something good sometimes!" The grass pokemon giggled while jumping into the girl's lap. Hotaru laughed back.

"I guess buuut...this was probably a fluke."

"Yeah!" it smiled happily.

"Hotaru." the mother finally cut in. The girl sighed and looked over.

"Yes?"

"You love these...creatures...enough to leave home for them? I hardly understand why you would..."

"Ugh! That's only part of the reason anyway. I want to help them! I want to save them from idiots like him!" she yelled point at Hiyori. "And the other part is you..."

"Me?"

"Goodbye, anyways...come on..." she looked down to her little friend as they walked out the room and to her own bedroom. Passing by a maid she sighed and flopped on her bed.

"Are you tire Miss Hotaru?"

"No...what are you doing over there?"

"Umm...well..." the maid smiled. "I suggest to your mother we set this up. Don't you know how you can get things from anywhere if you open your inventory box with your pokegear?"

"Didn't really know that but okay...What's it do?" she chuckled, walking up to the maid and device.

"Well, I'm putting your favorite outfits in here in case you want to change during your travels. That's okay right? And I can put anything you want on here whenever. Since it's your home computer, I won't need your pokegear to get to it."

"Amazing! I love how you look out for me." she replied playfully and smiling. Soon though, the smile lightly faded. "Hotaru-chan?"

"Yes?" the girl smiled, due to being called that honorific instead of the usual annoying ones.

"May I...hug you?" her voice slightly cracked mid-question. Of course this led to worry.

"What's wrong?" she tried to look unto the face of the maid but her head was hung down as well as her arms. The maid suddenly embraced her tightly.

"Nothing... I'll just miss you...a lot...especially the way you make your mother and brother fume until their ears turn red..." they both laughed at that, the maid wiping a small tear away daintily. It was a sad laugh but still a legit one.

"Yeah...I know...I can come visit secretly just for you!" she whispered while hugging back. "Besides, I'd comeback for you for sure. You feel more like my real mother to me than my actual one..." she giggled. "That's why I always called you 'Nana'. Even though I was little I was smart enough to switch the letters." a small laugh came from the maid as she let go and took a deep breath.

"I see. And I am horribly used to being called that. Hotaru...have a great journey for me,okay?" she sniffled, smiling more. "Let me pack you a comforter and some bandages...you want to help the pokemon, right? You'll need a whole kit! Let's get to work!"

**.,;:P.o.K.e.M.o.N:;,.**

After packing up everything and receiving a group hugs from the maids and others, she left the house and exited the east side of the city of Lilycove, her hometown. She eventually let Treeko out, Combusken rather stay inside. As they walked along, the girl stopped.

"Who is that?" she asked to thin air. Her eyes shifted as she gripped the handles of her back pack.

"Huh?" Treeko questioned before locking onto the noises. "Trainers?"

"They shouldn't be laughing like that...they're up to no good..." Hotaru responded, eyes narrowing.

"The grass! Over there! Come on!" Chikorita yelled worriedly while running in the direction. Upon getting closer, the boys became more audible.

"Aw, look at it. We got him good!" the first boy jeered. The second blue capped boy scoffed.

"That just means we've been training. The stupid Absol didn't help my Hariyama get any stronger..."

"An Absol?" the girl whispered to herself as she approached through the thicket. She parted the grass and her eyes widened. They didn't train on it, they pummeled the poor thing! "What the hell is wrong with you two, have you lost your minds?" she yelled. Sure, she'd apologize later for cursing but still...

"We were training, duh! You stupid?" the capped boy responded.

"Okay...how bout I train on you? Would you like that?"

"Sure, our pokemon are still full of energy-"

"No, on you. Let's go!" she yelled charging at the two. She did a low leg sweep to trip the first boy then rose to a crouch to punch the other square in the chest. Turning back to the first, who was just standing, she sent a quick knee to his stomach which was followed by a chop to the neck and another knee but to the chest. That was followed up by a high kick to the second boy's chin and a quick jab to his abdomen before she swung him into the other. They bounded to the ground, wincing and looking up quickly. The glare on the girls visage was menacing, even forewarning of another beating."Hey..."

"Y-Yeah? W-What?"

"You see what you did to that Absol? **Never** do that again...if you do, I'll hunt you down and beat you down with **actual **skill. Got it?" looking at the thrashing they got, they wondered what damage she'd do with a fighting style. They looked up at her terrified. "I said, 'Got it'?"

"Y-yes! We will never do it again!" they shouted in unison.

"Good...now get lost..." they scurried to their feet and ran as feet could carry them, respective pokemon trailing not to far behind. After they were clearly gone, she sighed. "That could've gone better. Guess that was my fault for getting mad. Suppose it still works though..." she spun on her heels to turn to the animal like creature. "Now for you-no! Don't try to stand up!" she yelled while rushing over to it, pulling off her bag attention snapped as he suddenly glared up at her.

"Don't touch me!" he growled. She froze before shaking off the slight fear and reached out to him.

"I'm only trying to help you...you're hurt badly..."

"Feh...I've been through worse because of you humans..."

"Huh?"

"You and your 'training' always leave the wild pokemon in this type of situation...go away..." he growled again, standing to walk away but instead staggered to the side. She got to her knees, pulling out a first aid kit and reaching for his leg. He snatched away with another growl, causing her to sigh and take his leg forcefully.

"Look here. You're hurt and all I want to do is help you. I'm not trying to capture you or anything so will you let me treat you?"

"Even so, humans like you will hurt me aga-"

"Hey! I'm not like everyone so don't say 'you humans'! I hate people who do that as much as you do, okay?" she huffed out. "Anyway..." she began wrapping up his hind leg as well as a part of his body. The silence taking over the moment as she checked the rest of him. Finding that she'd gotten all his wounds, she stood. "There. I would ask you to stay near me until you're better but...I guess you wouldn't..." he looked away for a moment as she put her hands in her lap. Her eyes focused only on her hands until a white paw was placed on them. Her eyes snapped upward, as well as the rest of her head. Although he still wouldn't look directly at her, he glanced from her to the scenery.

"I guess it's fine...since you aren't like the others...but only until I'm healed, 'got it' girl?"

"It's not 'girl'. My name is Hotaru. It'll be nice traveling with you Absol." she beamed, reaching out to touch his cheek. After a quick pet she stood, facing the road."Well, since we're travel mates now, Absol, there's Treeko and Chikorita here..." she forwarded to the two standing back in the grass.

"It's nice to meet you Absol..." Treeko greeted bowing.

"Yo, hope you have fun with us sometime!" he golden colored grass pokemon giggled. He stared blankly before looking back to the trainer.

"Umm...okay..."

"There's also Combusken but he's shy. Let's go then?" she herself giggled as well. He nodded as they began to walk off, Chikorita in the girl's arms, the gecko pokemon hanging off her shoulder and Absol walking beside her. She blinked before looking to him albeit a bit bashfully. "You want to know something odd? You're one of my favorite pokemon..."

A/N And with that it's done ^^ i'll update this with inspiration and the bugging of my friend lmmfao she wants me to get to her trainer already...


	2. Learning to Trust

A/N: What? One of these at the beginning? Oh, snap! Lol I'll be doing these to address the reviewers. **TripleX: **Gah! The typos...I know I know...it's because I'm forced to type in Wordpad until my mom gets her real computer fixed or until I save up enough money to buy one of my own. That plus my eyes scan too fast when reading and pieces words together automatically (I'll have to try and fix that...) And to **darek:** you say that but you left me no info on your trainer or anything ^^; ah well...anyway, on with the chapter!

**Learning to Trust...**

The girl hummed while walking, looking nothing but forward, smiling as she could hear the pokemon chattering behind her to their new companion as they walked along on their own now, the chattering more so from Chikorita than anyone else.

"So? So? What is it? Are you happy to be traveling with others now or are you still wishing you could be alone?" she questioned, lilting her head accordingly.

"Uh...I'm used to being alone but I suppose this is fine...I won't be attacked this way..." he replied back slowly.

"Oooh...well, you'll like it with Hotaru! She's fun!" the golden pokemon giggled, looking towards the girl of subject. The dog-like pokemon eyed her skeptically.

"She beat those kids up without a second thought. That didn't seem 'fun' to them-"

"Listen here! She did that cause she got mad cause they beat you up for no good reason! If she hadn't, they'd probably-" she was then promptly cut off by the Treeko, sitting on her back and covering her mouth.

"Please excuse this one...what she means to say is, Hotaru has a zero percent tolerance with people abusing Pokemon in any way. She can clearly see the difference between weakening one and beating one as well as training on one or pummeling one for no good reason. Seeing you, she made a quick judgement on how to make sure those two wouldn't resort to that again..." her yellow eyes cast a serious stare before she smiled. "So now that you know why she did it, do you think off it the same?"

"No...I guess not..."

"Knowledge is power my friend. Know what you're talking about before you speak. Hotaru doesn't mind but this girl is a hothead..." she giggled before resting against Chikorita's leaf. The other fem pokemon pouted as they continued to walk on. Of course, the silence didn't last long...

"Hey...Absol..." she got no answer this time. She frowned. "Absol..." still no answer. "Well, you don't have to talk to answer me but do you even **like** Hotaru?" he glanced her way quickly, looking highly irritated he was about to say something until they noticed Hotaru was facing them now.

"Leave him alone before I put you in your ball. He's probably tired by now and he doesn't have to answer that. He only met me today..."

"I liked you the first day I met ya!" she chimed back, earning a giggle from the girl.

"True but you and he are different...besides...I can tell he doesn't to talk at all...and you're trying to get him to. Is that right, Absol?" she sweetly smiled at him. He nodded once, grateful for her observance before noticing something.

"Before...and now...how do you understand us?"

"Hoo doo magic..." Chikorita teased, waving her vines with the statement ominously. He quickly looked back at the teen, confused look on his face at the odd smile belonging to the human.

"She's teasing." she quickly assured at the perplexed face she was getting. "Don't worry bout her. She'll do things like that till she knows you better...and it's this earpiece." she chuckled. "Anyway, you want to rest?"

"Uh...sure..." they set up camp on the side of Route 120, the trainer making a mental note that they'd hit Fortree City in the morning. After setting a quick meal of pokefood for them and making herself a quick helping of ramen, building a small fire, they all lay down for rest. Feeling the chill coming down, she put the two in their respective balls before setting up her sleeping bag. She looked over to the dozing white pokemon, remembering something she had with her. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out a blanket and walked to the other side of the fire. Right before she was able to place the blanket over him, she froze in place. A single red eye was open and glaring."What are you doing?"

"Making sure you stay warm. Something wrong?"

"...it appears not to be..." his glare softened as he lowered his eye at her. She tossed the cloth over him and pushed it close. She shivered slightly, being a bit away from the fire.

"T-Tell me if you're s-still cold...I won't bother you..." and with that, she promptly walked back over to her bag. What he didn't expect was her to call out her flame bird pokemon. He looked at her amused as she hugged said bird. "So warm..." she had a small smile on her face as she embraced the bird tightly. She then pointed over to himself before sliding into the worm shaped bag. The yellow bird pokemon walked over to him slowly, as if he himself didn't want to do this task.

"A...are you cold?" he asked, albiet timidly. Absol placed his chin on his paws, seeing as the Combusken was to shy to be a threat.

"A bit...it's fine though...what are you doing?" he asked for the second time that night, seeing as the bird began to walk behind him and slide under the covers as well. "Seriously? What-" he stopped, feeling the sudden heat rush from the other.

"She told me to keep you warm since you don't want her near you..." he mumbled, back turned against the white fur. "You know...you..." it trailed.

"...I what?"

"...you s-shouldn't treat her like that...she really is a n-nice girl..."

"And you are the third to say that. What should make me think twice on it?"

"Well..." he sighed. "I'm proof of it..." Absol then turned to him, a semi-interested face placed there.

"And how?"

"She saved me...from...this boy named..." and at that, he began to slightly shake. The others eyes widened.

"D...don't talk about it then...it's obviously traumatic." silence reigned for a moment before the bird spoke up again.

"Sorry...well...basically...the boy is her...older brother..."

"Brother?" he echoed, not really believing that fact. If she was as "nice" as they claimed her to be, it didn't seem possible with that influence as an older brother over her.

"Y-yes...and it didn't help that their mother hates us..."

"Us?"

"Oh, pokemon...in general...anyway...she used to look up to him, like normal siblings did. Until one day...we lost a battle...and he got angry...very **very** angry...and he-"

"You don't have to...I get it..." Absol cut off, sympathetic to the others past.

"...I won't go into it fully but...I was his starter...I was the one who failed him quickest so he took it out on me..."

.,;:P.o.K.e.M.o.N:;.

"It's all your fault! You're so weak! I should've picked a different pokemon!" Hiyori raged on, shouting down the defenceless Pokemon in his wake. The Torchic looked beyond scared. He knew what was coming and he never could stop it. The eleven year old terror swung at the pokemon relentlessly, shouting at it even more insults added with injuries. "Look! I can do more damage than you can do! You're pathetic!" He reared his fist back for a punch when he was stopped by a cry.

"Hiyori! Stop it!" A little girl, his younger sister, yelled while running into the fray. "He's hurt! Stop it now!" as she bent down to help the little orange bird, she was yanked by the wrist, screaming as she flew backwards from yank of her brother. The girl quickly stood, running over and latching onto his shirt and the other unto his shorts. "Stop! It's scared! You're hurting him!" He looked down at her growing irritated of the pleading look in her eyes, reminding him of the pokemon he was...reprimanding. "Hiyor-" at that moment she was flung back by a stinging slap to her cheek. He stared at her, he'd done it without trying. She was irritating him, he couldn't help it. She stared as hard as he did, touching her own face lightly, tears cresting her eyes as a whimper escaped her.

"...Hota-"

"NANA!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, standing and running opposite her brother back into the house. A flurry of maids quickly ran after her to see what was the reason behind her tears.

"Hotaru, wait!" he yelled, holding up an arm to thin arm. Seeing as it was futile, he glared at the pokemon again. "Geez! You cause me nothing but trouble!" he kicked at the bird this time, adding the expected punches to the barrage. Right as he grabbed the bird by the scruff of feathers at its neck...

"Hiyori Aiami, you let go of that Torchic this **instant**!" The maid called Nana ordered, holding a crying girl in her arms. His gaze narrowed on his little sister, nothing but a blob of red dress from his current position. He stepped away from the pokemon as ordered. He was then snatched up by the ear by the maid and dragged into the house. The little girl walked over to the still cowering pokemon. She crouched down, smoothing her dress as she was taught then reached her hand out to him but he shied away. She looked sad for a moment before mustering the gentlest smile she could.

"Dun't worry! Not all touches are bad. I wun't hurt you..." the Torchic still stayed away from her, looking at her as if those words were not and would never be true. She inched closer, connecting with it's yellow feathers. It froze but she instead reached for its head, the most battered part and rubbed it as softly as she could. It remained rigid before leaning into her hand. "See!" she giggled, startling the little one. "Not everybody wants to hurt you. We can be nice. There are more nice people like Hotaru around..." she cooed to it, scooting closer and closer still until she was able to bring it into her lap. "There..." she smiled at the bird nestling into her clothes, happy to see it at least trusted her to the point of even that. She ran her hand across the back of it's head before bringing it into a hug. Then she blinked. "You're so warm!" the little bird laughed in its own way, causing her face to light up. Then she winced. "Stupid Hiyori..." she grumbled, rubbing her slightly swelling cheek. The chick nuzzled her cheek slowly before leaning back with a small peck. She giggled, "Thanks! Here, I'll give you one too..." she leaned its head down and kissed it on the forehead. She then placed the bird off and stood up walking toward the house. The bird stood there, looking dejected, figuring she'd left him after all. "Torchic! Why you standing there? We're going to my room!" she called. the bird lit up, looking the happiest it'd every been, quickly taking off after the girl.

**.,;:P.o.K.e.M.o.N:;,.**

"And after that, she never let him get to me. She'd always pick me up and run off or glare if he came any where near us..." the bird added, smiling at the memories of her care. The other did nothing but stare at the ground in front of him, think that whole tale over.

"So...when did you evolve?"

"Hmm? That..." he laughed. "Another thing...Nana set Hotaru up for karate a while after that. Of course by that time I always followed her. Having only wings at the time, I only learned kicks but it was effective enough for the day Hotaru confronted Hiyori...she handled the punches, I did the kicks...after finally standing up to him, I evolved. Of course he didn't see it...he was unconscious...she was so happy though. Then she said 'Now you can handle both parts all on your own'..." both pokemon laughed at that. Absol found himself smiling at the thought.

"Well...she does sound like a nice kid..." he mumbled, looking over at the girl in question. Only her eyes were visible through the sleeping bag. Then a thought came to him as he noticed something. "Hey...Combusken..."

"Yeah?"

"It's too cold over here and the fire went out...let's move..." the bird did nothing but smile.

_.,;:__P.o.K.e.M.o.N:;,._

The next morning, the girl woke up by the call of Tailow and Swellow taking to the skies as Zigzagoons played around the nearby bushes. She felt incredibly warm, to say the least. _'How long did the fire last?' _she wondered absently, reaching out of her bag to stretch and yawn, placing her hand on something next to her that was also warm. All she saw was white so she figured her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Except...the white never changed. She then noticed it was moving, almost in a breathing motion...then her eyes widened. It took all the mental fighting not to slap herself for not figuring out Absol had moved to her side, Combusken lying behind her. She smiled at the sleeping form in front of her, lightly petting his fur. "It's soft..."

"Ab..." he grumbled. She quickly looked up to see that he was looking at her in almost the same way as last night. Glaring with one eye. "Absol ab..." he muttered again. She slid on the earpiece.

"What?"

"You still warm?" he asked again, face softening.

"Uh...y-yeah..." she mumbled, slightly dazed at the sudden closeness between them.

"Hey...you mind?" he mumbled, nudging his head toward the hand on his back. She quickly took it away just to have him lowly growl at her. "Not that! What...you were doing earlier..." at that a small smile crossed her face.

"You want me to...pet you?"

"Not if you say that again..."

"Alright, fair enough..." she giggled, stroking his fur again, avoiding the bandages, petting softly against what she did manage to pet. He placed his head back against his paws and ended up drifting back to sleep. She smiled, standing up and reaching for her bag. She let out the other two, who stretched and yawned. They looked as of they had a nice sleep.

"Hotaru! I wish you could get in one! It was all warm and soft...your mother got us the works!" Chikorita chimed. She was then promptly shushed. The yellow girl frowned before giggling. "You want to try and get in one?"

"That doesn't work..."

"I'll be your trainer!" she giggled again, wrapping vine around one of the empty pokeballs. "Pokeball, GO!" as a natural reaction, the girl smacked the ball away. However, a nose of something being captured went off, freezing both girls. They turned to see the ball shaking with a faint glow of pink.

"Oh...dear..." the gecko pokemon mumbled, watching the ball's movements. All three stared, silence among them. They all figured he'd break out but then the teen remembered one key thing...Absol was asleep... The ball let off a ding, signaling a caught pocket monster inside. The three continued to stare at the contraption, unbelieving of what just happened.

"Oh good Arceus, he is going to kill me..." Hotaru mumbled. She cautiously picked up the sphere, pressing the button and send the contents to the farthest point it could reach. Upon materializing from the beam, Absol glared. And pissed was an understatement.

"Girl..." he growled. "**Why** did you do that?"

"I-I didn't! It was an accident! I swear it!" she babbled. As the pokemon took a step forward, the girl trio took a step back. A hidden smirk crossed his face with a glance towards Combusken. Taking the hint, the bird added to it.

"Umm...c-can I get in my ball?" she complied, zapping the bird away along with the other two.

"Hotaru..." the white and blue creature murmured stepping closer. Hotaru turned and ran for the hills. "Hey!" she looked back to see him trailing her, dashing as if nothing was even ailing him. "Stop running!"

"Stop chasing me!" she yelled back, running even faster. As she got up to a sprint, his speed accelerated as well, keeping up with her with no problems. "Stooooop it!"

"If you stop first!"

"Nooo!" she whined back. She soon found herself turning with the road and entering Fortree City, the inhabitants with shocked and confused expressions on their faces at the loud intrusion. As both jet past, people simply wonder why he was chasing and just how was she out running him? Fear is a good source of energy when it comes down to it. She ran to the bottom of the town, taking a sharp turn right and ended up going into a U-turn as she dashed across the bridge, Absol not far behind. Taking his injuries into account, she made a swift decision, jumping off and landing squarely on the gym's roof.

"Pause the battle! What...was that?" the gym leader glanced up frowning. Winona looked around before stepping outside and looking to see if she could catch anything. So far all she could she was...blond hair? She ran back inside and up the stairs to the roof to find a girl being stared down by an Absol.

"Don't kill me alright! I said I didn't mean it!" she panted, clutching the straps of her back, slightly hunched over. The Absol stalked over her to the point of standing in front of her.

"I told you to stop running. I was going to say that...maybe I wouldn't mind staying with you...even after I'm healed..."

"...w...what?" she stood there, blue eyes just stuck to the red eyes of the other before she started to smile. "When did you change your mind?

"When a little bird talked to me and convinced me last night..."

"..." she laughed "Combusken's no little bird but..." she knelt down and hugged him lightly. "Glad you're staying from now on!"

"That's all well and good but who are you and why are you on the roof of my gym?" The leader asked, unintended sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh..."

A/N: And there you have it owo Winona makes an appearance because I am slow and I gotta check up on her personality before I continue because on Sapphire, she was all wisdom...y but when I searched for a picture of her she seemed all bold and loud so yeah. and if you do know her personality already, TELL ME lol and thanks! Don't forget to review me ^^


End file.
